get trouble
by florenceaaa
Summary: apa jadi nya kalau kaito di minumi APTX4869? masalah apakah yang akan di hadapi oleh conan dan ai?bagaimana kah petualangan kaito,ai,dan conan? terinspirasi oleh fic senior. chap 3 up
1. Kaito diminumi APTX-4869

**Newbie lewat**

 **Warning : typo(s),fanfic pertama,terinspirasi fanfic senior,ide pasaran,OOC,dll**

Disclamer : klo boleh buat saya saya bakal pilih Ai buat di jadi in peliharaan (di timpuk)

Yosh

.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah... sepertinya aku masih di kejar oleh pria berbaju hitam tersebut" ucap Kaito ngos ngosan

Memang nya salah ya jika aku tak sengaja melihat sebuah koper penuh uang? Tanya nya pada diri tiba dari belakang ada yang menimpuk nya eh,salah memukul nya dari belakang.

"Kau membawa nya kan?" Tanya pria berambut panjang

"Tentu saja,aniki" pria yang satu nya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi pil merwarna putih hijau.

XxX

"Aku pergi dulu ya,Ran-oneechan" teriak Conan

"Yaa" teriak Ran dari dapur

Belum ada seperdelapan jalan (?) Conan sudah di kejutkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan pakaian kebesaran serba putih yang sudah penuh noda berwarna merah yang sudah jadi hitam.

"Tantei-san tolong aku!" Kata anak itu

"Huh?" Tanya Conan keheranan

"Ini aku kaito kid, saat aku terbang rendah tak sengaja aku melihat pria berbaju hitam yang melakukan transaksi dengan koper penuh gantole ku sobek sehingga tidak bisa terbang,saat bangun tadi pagi aku sudah jadi anak kecil" jelas Kaito jujur

"Huh?jangan-jangan,ayo cepat ikut aku" kata Conan sambil menarik lengan Kaito,Kaito yang di tarik hanya bisa memegangi celananya agar tidak melorot.

Ia bergegas menuju rumah Agasa hakase untuk menemui sampai ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa ijin yang membuat Agasa hakase sempat menemburkan teh nya saking kaget nya.

"Hakase,dimana Haibara?" Tanya Conan

"Ah..dia ada di lab,siapa anak ini?" Tanya Agasa hakase sambil menunjuk pintu lab.

"Nanti juga tau" jawab Conan singkat. Tanpa permisi conan langsung membuka paksa pintu lab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kudou kun?" Tanya Haibara dengan tatapan membunuh.

conan pun segera membisikan sesuatu pada Ai.

"Hah?jadi dia Kaitou Kid?" Tanya Ai Conan hanya menggangukan kepala nya

"Siapa sih nona manis ini?perkenalkan kan nama ku Kaito Kuroba" Tanya Kaito sambil menggapai tangan Ai untuk di cium nya,Ai yang menyadari nya langsung menarik tangan nya.

"Oi...oi... dalam tubuh kecil tetep sama aja nih orang,dia..." Ia meminta ijin Ai dulu,ai hanya menganggukan kepala saja

"Dia adalah orang yang menciptakan obat itu,ia juga mengecil sama seperti aslinya adalah Shiho Miyano dan nama nya sekarang adalah Ai Haibara,umur asli nya adalah..." Belum sempat Conan meneruskan ocehannya

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak ya,kudou kun" kata Ai dengan nada ejekan nya seperti biasa,yah walaupun ia senang.

"Jadi,apakah keluarga mu tau?" Tanya Conan.

"Tidak,ibu ku belum tau" jawab Kaito singkat

"Cepat beritahu dia" perintah Conan

"Bisakah aku pinjam laptop?"tanya Kaito

Ia segera memberi tahu ibunya dengan video call.

"Jadi…apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Conan.

"Entah lah,mungkin menemani putri manis ini" kata Kaito dengan tatapan mesum

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku?" tanya Ai dengan tatapan andalan nya.

'Menyeramkan sekali tatapan gadis ini!' pikir Kaito bergindik ngeri.

"Ada baik nya jika kau masuk SD lagi,agar tetangga di sekitar sini tidak curiga" ucap Conan

"Huh?SD lagi? Tetapi tidak apa lah,mungkin aku akan memecahkan rekor pencuri termuda di dunia" ucap Kaito.

"Jadi,nama apa yang akan kau pakai?" tanya Ai dingin

"Hm…apa ya? Yang pasti depan nya Kaito!" kata Kaito sambil berfikir

"Ngak ada nama yang lebih bagus ya? Bagai mana jika Kaito Uchiha?" tanya conan (tolong jangan timpuk saya TAT)

"Mana mungkin ada orang tua yang memberi nama anak nya nama tokoh fiksi?" tanya Kaito.

"Lalu,apa nama yang kau ingin kan?kenapa tidak kamu pikirkan sendiri?" tanya Conan sebal

"Siapa juga yang menyuruh tantei satu ini berfikir?" tanya Kaito.

Ai yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala sambil menginggalkan mereka berdua.

XxX

Akhir nya perdebatan mereka selesai juga.

"Ngomong ngomong baju apa yang harus aku pakai?sangat tidak nyaman memakai baju kebesaran" ucap Kaito

"Baju ku di tempat Ran,mungkin kau bisa meminjam baju Haibara" jawab Conan .

"Memakai baju perempuan?aku tidak mau!" jawab Kaito

"Ya sudah pakai baju itu aja" jawab Conan singkat.

" baik…baik aku akan memakai nya!" jawab Kaito terpaksa.

"Haibara,mau kah kau pinjamkan baju untuk pencuri ini?" tanya Conan.

"Hn,ingin yang berenda atau yang berwarna pink?" ejek Ai sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'Ntar aku jadi banci kaleng' pikir Kaito

'Hahaha…rasakan itu' pikir Conan

Ai sudah kembali membawa satu pasang baju dan celana,baju nya berenda berwarna putih dan celana nya juga sama terlihat cantik di pakai Kaito #plakk

"Adakah aku lain selain ini?" tanya Kaito

"Mau atau tidak?" jawab Ai singkat

"Huh..baik lah" jawab Kaito sama singkat nya

XxX

Jam sudah menunjukan jam lima sore.

"Di mana aku harus tidur?" tanya Kaito pada kedua orang itu.

"Tidak dengan ku,aku yakin paman kagoro akan membuang mu" kata Conan sia sia.

"Bagaimana jika di emperan toko aja" kata Ai tetap dingin.

"Huh? Bagaimana cara nya agar aku dapat kembali ke wujud semula ku?" tanya Kaito

"Itu masalah nya,Haibara sedang membuat penawar nya" kata Conan

" tunggu,kalau tidak salah obat APTX 4869 yang memiliki sifat permanen tetapi belum sempurna yang di minum oleh mu itu sudah habis,mungkin itu obat yang bersifat sementara" kata Ai menjelaskan

" kapan aku kembali kalau begitu?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah" jawab Ai singkat.

Ai meninggal kan mereka berdua sepertinya ia akan memasak makan malam.

" aku akan pulang ,sepertinya Ran mengkhawatirkan ku" kata conan meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Ai-kun,siapa sih anak ini .dari tadi siang belum pulang pulang" tanya profesor Agasa.

"Hari ini dia nyewa sofa di laboratorium bawah tanah buat tidur,dia kaitou kid,dia korban dari APTX-4869" kata Ai menjelaskan

"Hah?ada lagi?.besok aku akan pergi ke tempat teman ku,mungkin aku akan pergi beberapa hari,jaga diri kau Kuroba-kun jangan apa apakan Ai-kun" kata profesor Agasa menyetop Kaito yang sedang berjalan.

"Siapa sih ni kakek kakek?" ucap Kaito keheranan.

"Dia profesor agasa,dia yang memungutku" kata Ai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kari yang baru ia masak.

" oh" jawab Kaito singkat

"Bau nya seperti buatan ibuku,klo tidak salah aku pernah menyamar menjadi wujud asli mu,kau cantik" puji Kaito

Ai tidak menjawab

"Jika kau mencoba menggodaku sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah berhasil" jawab dingin

"Jadi,apakah kau selalu sedingin ini?" tanya Kaito

"Mungkin" jawab Ai singkat padat jelas

"Hm…dingin ya,sepertinya manis" kata Kaito

Ai yang merasa terganggu ia langung mematikan kompor.

"Tidak ada makan malam buat mu" ucap Ai yang risih dengan gombalan Kaito.

"Hei?!kenapa begitu?" tanya Kaito

.

.

.  
 **TBC**

Akhir nya TBC juga  
Gimana? terlalu mirip sama fanfic yang judul nya game of life ya?atau terlalu jelek? Jangan lupa review ya! Kasi ide cerita dong klo bagus nanti Mi-chan ya enak nya pair nya apa? Klo jelek gomen ya maklum Mi-chan newbie

Ai: lebay amat sih  
Mi chan : kyaa Ai chan (cubit cubit pipi Ai)  
Ai : gw minumi aptx 4869 loh!  
Mi chan : chapter depan ada kejutan di dalem nya (emang nya kinder joy)


	2. Obat Yang Berbeda

**Warning : typo(s),OOC,Alur ga jelas,terinspirasi fic senior**

 **Pair : ConanAi slight KaiAi**

Disclamer : punya nya om aoyama gosho klo boleh ya jadi punya saya #ditimpuk

"….." dialog

'…..' ngomong di dalam hati

.

.

.

yosh

.

.

.

"Ai-chan….aku sangat lapar.." ucap Kaito memelas

"bisakah kau berhenti memangilku dengan panggilan itu?" Tanya Ai sebal

"memang kenapa?aku suka memanggilmu dengan nama itu!" jawab Kaito

"sekali lagi kau memangil ku dengan nama itu kau akan berakhir sebagai perkedel!" ancam Ai dengan mata andalan nya itu

Kaito yang melihat nya langsung bergindik ngeri,"baiklah sesuai dengan perintahmu tuan putri,Haibara" ucap Kaito dengan poker face yang di paksakan (Author:kayak yang pas di suruh makan ikan itu loh!)

'sepertinya fobia ku bertambah satu lagi' ucap Kaito dalam hati

"bagaimana dengan makan malam ku?" Tanya Kaito

"tidak ada,Kuroba-san" jawab Ai sambil membalik majalah yang dari tadi ia baca

"hah?jadi malam ini aku tidak makan?" ucap Kaito terkejut

"tepat,malam ini mungkin kau bisa tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang bawah tanah" Kata Ai sambil memandang sebal kearah Kaito

"dimana?"

"di pintu itu" kata Ai menunjuk sebuah pintu

Kaito pun menghampiri pintu itu dan membuka nya

"jadi,aku harus tidur di sini? tega sekali kau" Tanya Kaito

"ya" jawab Ai singkat

Kaito melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam.

ia bangkit dari kursi nya lalu berjalan kearah sebuah lemari dan menbuka temalri tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang kita sebut bantal lalu ia melemparkan nya pada ia membangunkan hakase yang sudah tertidur dari tadi.

"kau belum tidur Ai-kun?" Tanya hakase

"belum" jawab Ai singkat padat jelas

"yasudah cepat lah tidur" kata hakase melanjutkan bobok cantik nya.

"oyasumi" kata Ai pada Kaito lalu naik ke tempat tidur nya.

Kaito pun turun ke laboratorium itu.

"huh…tega sekali dia membiarkan ku tidur di tempat seperti ini" kata Kaito sebal kini ia sudah berada di sofa yang lumayan empuk.

XxX

"hoam…sudah pagi" ucap ai yang sudah bangun walaupun masih jam 7 pagi,ia akan memasak sarapan.

Setelah selesai memasak sarapan ia membangunkan hakase yang harus pergi.

"jaga rumah ya Ai-kun,aku sudah menelepon shinichi,ia akan kesini nanti siang"kata hakase dari jendela mobil nya.

"baik,hakase" kata ai singkat

setelah hakase pergi ai membereskan piring hakase.

(author:misi pembasmian hakase sukses *ketawa jahat*)

"sepertinya aku harus membangunkan pencuri itu sebelum dia mati kelaparan" gumam Ai pelan

Ai pun berjalan kearah laboratorium dan membuka pintu nya

1

2

3

Ai menutup pintu itu dengan membanting nya sehingga kaito terbangun tiba tiba,ia menutup nya dengan wajah _apa-yang-ku-lihat-barusan_

"kyaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Kaito dari dalam

Ternyata oh ternyata keadaan Kaito tadi yang di lihat oleh Ai adalah….kaito kembali ke tubuh asli nya,ia tertidur di lantai laboratorium tanpa pakaian

"haibara,apakah kau ada di sana?" Tanya Kaito dari dalam.

"ya,aku ada di sini" kata Ai

"bisakah kau mencarikan aku baju?" Tanya Kaito

"tidak,mungkin kau bisa berada di situ sementara sampai Kudo-kun kesini" kata Ai dingin

XxX

Sekarang sudah jam 10 siang dan Conan baru datang (kebayang kan gimana lama nya Kaito nunggu dengan posisi telanjang)

"huh?Haibara kau terlihat aneh" kata Conan

"bisa kah kau mengambilkan satu baju mu saat kau menjadi Shinichi Kudo?" Tanya Ai

"hah?aku sudah membawa baju ku yang kecil sekarang kau minta bajuku yang besar" ucap Conan sebal

"sebenarnya Kuroba –kun sudah menjadi besar kembali sekarang ia ada di ruang lab" kata Ai

"hah?baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata Conan segera lari ke rumah nya.

Setelah Kaito memakai baju nya lagi.

"kenapa dia bisa berubah sementara Aku tidak bisa" ucap Conan sedikt marah

"bukan kah aku sudah bilang yang di minum oleh pencuri itu adalah APTX-4869 yang belum di kembangkan sama sekali jadi efek nya tidak menentu,suatu keajaiban jika hanya mengecil!" jelas Ai

Tiba tiba Kaito merasakan _Jantung berdebar debar,rasanya tak menentu_ (author : *nyanyi*) sepertinya Kaito merasakan tulang nya meleleh,jantung nya hamper pecah mirip mirip kayak klo transformasi Conan jadi Shinichi itu loh! (author ngak bisa nulis nya),seketika itu pula Kaito kembali menjadi wujud kecil nya.

"loh?aku jadi kecil lagi?" Tanya Kaito yang baru aja girang gara gara udah balik

"sepertinya benar perkiraan ku efek dari obat itu tidak menentu,jika seperti ini terus ada kemungkinan kau tidak bisa kembali ke wujud asli mu hanya lah 50%" kata Ai

"hah? Bagaimana dengan riwayat Kaito Kid?" kata Kaito mulai panik

"mungkin saja organisasi itu masih berkeliaran mencari mu,jadi tetap lah di sini " ucap Conan

"baik lah aku akan menuruti ucapan mu tantei-kun" kata Kaito

Kaito pun memakai baju yang sudah di bawakan oleh Conan,ia sekarang terlihat seperti conan di versi tanpa kacamata dengan rambut berantakan dan suara cempreng (Author : *tiarap*)

"ohya,aku sudah memiliki nama untuk mu" ucap conan sambil menatap Kaito (Author : awas nanti dari mata turun ke hati *di timpuk*)

"aku yakin itu pasti nama bodoh lagi" kata Kaito mengejek

"mungkin saja,aku memikirkan nya sambil membaca komik,nama nya Kirigaya Kaito" kata Conan santai.

"lumayan juga,bagaimana menurut mu" ucap Kaito sambil melirik ke Ai

"aku pass" jawab Ai singkat sambil membalik majalah yang ia baca

"huh…bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut sedikit?" Tanya Kaito sebal

Langsung tanpa bicara Ai menatap Kaito dengan tatapan membunuh nya

"ugh,jangan pikirkan perkataan ku tadi" ucap kaito ketakutan

Ai pun meninggalkan detective dan pencuri itu

"ada apa sih dengan nya?" Tanya Conan

"entahlah,sedang datang bulan mungkin" kata Kaito santai

" baka,mana mungkin ada anak kelas satu yang mengalami nya" ucap Conan

"oh,aku kira semua mirip seperti Aoko yang baru datang bulan" ucap Kaito polos

'huh?mereka sangat bodoh ya,padahal aku bersikap biasa saja' ucap ai dalam hati sambil pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang

"menurut ku gadis itu sangat aneh,kadang ia terlihat seperti malaikat yang sangat cantik kadang ia terlihat menyeramkan,apakah seperti itu biasa?" Tanya Kaito

"ya,kadang aku juga binggung dengan sikap nya itu" jawab Conan

"jangan jangan kau suka dengan nya ya?" Tanya Kaito

"…,entahlah" Ucap Conan,ia merasa bahwa Ai adalah sahabat senasib nya tetapi menurut nya perasaan nya lebih dari itu

"dia gadis yang menarik" kata Kaito

"malam ini aku akan menginap di sini" ucap Conan

"huh? Tak bisa membiarkan orang yang kau cintai tidur serumah dengan orang lain?" Tanya Kaito mengejek

"aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang harus kulindungi tidur serumah dengan seorang pencuri mesum sepertimu" Ucap Conan yang sekarang mengejek Kaito mulailah perang mulut antara kedua nya

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaa….jadi jelek ya? Maafin Mi-chan ya! Ohya yang chap 1 udah aku edit,jadi aneh ya? Maklum Mi-chan baru seneng tiga hari ini pulang bareng terus sama doi XD .ada yang setuju ngak klo mi-chan bikin fic Tanya jawab chara DC?

See you


	3. Pembicaraan Yang Tidak Penting

**Warning : typo(s),OOC,Alur ga jelas,terinspirasi fic senior,abal  
**  
Pair : ConanAi slight KaiAi

Disclamer : punya nya om Aoyama Gosho klo boleh ya jadi punya saya #ditimpuk

"….." dialog

'…..' ngomong di dalam hati

.

yosh

.

Kini jam menunjukan jam 5 sore,sekarang Kaito sedang duduk dengan malas nya di depan TV uang entah menayangkan apa lah itu.

"bosan nya.." kata Kaito terus memencet mencet remot TV

"lakukan lah sesuatu,seperti membersihkan rumah ini" ucap Ai dingin,sepertinya ia sedang asik memotong motong sayuran.

"huh,aku berasa menjadi pembantu" gumam Kaito pelan,ia tidak berani untuk melawan Ai.

"ya,itu adalah tagihan kau menginap di sini" ucap Ai masih sibuk

'ugh…jeli sekali pendengaran nya' Kaito terkagum kagum pada indra pendengaran Ai.

"aku kembali" ucap Conan yang tiba tiba datang

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?" Tanya Ai dingin

"ah,gomen gomen" ucap Conan

"tantei-san,kau penyelamat ku" ucap Kaito dengan mata berbinar binar

"huh?ada apa?" Tanya Conan keheranan melihat Kaito seperti habis di perkosa (?) *Author : bercanda*

"aku di landa kebosanan di sini,di sini tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara" ucap Kaito mengeluh

"lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?pajangan?" Tanya Ai dengan mata setan nya itu

"sudahlah,jadi kau ingin ngapain?" Tanya Conan pada Kaito

"Bermain mungkin" Ucap kaito ceria

"bermain sepak bola?" kata Conan sambil menunjukan bola

"tidak,bermain kartu aja?" kata Kaito melakukan sulap kartunya itu

"Aku mau main bola,bukan permainan aneh mu itu" ejek Conan

"bilang saja kau tidak bisa bermain kartu" ejek Kaito tidak mau kalah

"dasar pencuri aneh!" kata Conan mengejek Kaito

"detective payah!"

"hei apakah kalian tidak sadar? Kalian sudah seperti kakak adik yang berebut mainan"saat mengucapkan nya Ai teringat saat dulu ia kecil pernah berebut boneka beruang dengan Akemi

'ugh..konyol,seorang ilmuwan sepertiku bisa bertengkar hanya karena boneka'

"dia bukan adik ku!" teriak Conan

"dia juga bukan kakak ku!" teriak Kaito tidak mau kalah

"huh..kapan ini akan selesai?semoga nanti malam tidak ada perang lagi" keluh Ai meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

XxX

"wah,sup ayam dan udang goreng..." ucap Kaito senang dengan menu makan malam kali ini

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ai yang melihat Conan pergi ker ruang tengah sambil membawa mangkok nya

"aku tidak mau makan semeja dengan pencuri itu!" ucap Conan

"aku juga tidak mau!" kata Kaito

"bisakah kalian menjadi lebih dewasa sedikit? Cepat makan atau tidak ada sarapan dan makan siang besok!" Ancam Ai

Akhir nya mereka makan semeja,Ai melihat kedua orang itu saling membuang dia teringat akan drama korea yang menceritakan dua orang yang saling membenci jadi cinta,mungkin kah akan menjadi seperti itu? Ai yang memikirkan nya sudah jijik

"Terima kasih makanan nya" ucap Kaito dan Conan berbarengan.

"Berhenti mengikuti aku" Ucap Conan.

"Aku tidak mengikuti mu" Bela Kaito

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat dengan mu" ucap Conan

"Siapa juga yang memulai nya?" ucap Kaito

Ai yang sudah selesai makan pun membereskan piring dan mangkok dua orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

XxX

"Aku akan tidur" ucap Conan sambil menutup novel sherlock holmes yang sudah di bacanya beratus ratus kali itu.

"Aku juga" tambah Ai

"Aku mengikuti kalian berdua,hoam.." ucap kaito

"Apa yang kau aku kan di sini kudo-kun?" ucap ai yang melihat Conan naik ke atas tempat tidur nya.

"Aku tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan pencuri sialan itu" ucap Conan

"Cepat tidur di tempat mu dan tidak ada kata protes!" ucap Ai yang sudah seperti ibu asrama,Kaito berusaha keras agar tidak Conan pun tidur dengan Kaito.

"Hei,tantei-san,apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kaito

"Belum" jawab Conan

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai gadis itu" ucap Kaito

"Sebenarnya aku bimbang ,Menurut mu lebih baik Ran atau Haibara?" ucap Conan

"Entah lah itu urusan mu bukan urusan ku,kenapa ya dia mengalahkan Aoko?" ucap Kaito

"Entah lah,hei kaito,apakah kau tahu cara memutuskan pilihan yang tepat?" Tanya Conan.

"Yah,dia sudah tidur" ucap Conan

Conan pun menyusul Kaito yang sudah tertidur

.

Pagi nya

'Cekrekk...'

"Hi..hi..hi,aku yakin ini adalah foto paling langka yang pernah ada!" ucap Ai yang memotret Posisi Conan dan Kaito yang saling berpelukan.

Ai pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih tertidur lelap.

"hoam…ohayou,Haibara" ucap Conan sambil mengucek mata nya.

"mana Kaito?" Tanya Ai yang masih fokus pada sup miso yang ia buat

"sepertinya kau mulai perhatian ya?" sindir Conan

"bukan masalah itu,tadi pagi ia tidak ber tranformasi lagi,aku khawatir dia tidak bisa kembali ke wujud semula" ucap Ai

"lebih baik kita tidak usah memberitahu kan hal tersebut" kata Conan

"kalian membicarakan ku?" ucap Kaito yang tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"tidak" ucap Ai singkat

"entah mengapa aku rindu terbang dengan gantole ku" ucap Kaito

"…." Tidak ada yang menjawab

"baiklah,apa menu pagi ini?" ucap Kaito

"hanya sup miso" ucap Ai singkat

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang tanpa peperangan

"kalian sudah mulai akur ya?" Tanya Ai santai

"akur apanya?" ketus Conan

"oh..jadi kau begitu ya? Siapakah yang memeluku semalam?" ejek Kaito karena semalam Conan mengiranya guling padahal guling nya jatuh dri atas ranjang #AuthorSeringGitu

Tanpa banyak bicara conan langsung menyumpal mulut Kaito dengan serbet yang ada di sampingnya #sadis

"huh..,menyesal aku bertanya,jika sudah selesai cuci piring nya!" pertintah Ai frustasi

Ai melangkahkan kaki nya kearah pintu lab,tempat kesayangan akan membuat penawar lagi,entah sudah berapa kali ia membat nya sampai author pun tidak menghitung nya saking banyak nya.

"kenapa aku juga harus mencuci piring?" Tanya Kaito

"lakukan saja agar nyawa kita selamat" ucap Conan

"ngomong ngomong mana dia?" Tanya Kaito

"sepertinya mengurung diri nya di lab lagi" ucap conan sambil mengelap mangkuk nya

"di tempat kumuh itu"

"ya" jawab Conan singkat

"jika kalian sedah selesai,tolong bersihkan rumah" teriak suara dari laboratorium

"hah.." Conan dan Kaito menghela nafas

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haha..saya kembali,sudah lama nga balik ke -chan nemenin nee-chan di rumah sakit,penyakitan tuh anak #dipundung akun ini di bajak :3 oleh Madyson,ok saya akui anak ajaib bin sarap ini kakak dan mulai chap besok bakal di garap berdua sama dia,dia mantan penulis FFn dri fandom naruto trus dah bosen nulis lalu pindah kandang tiba kemarin saya dapet ide ShihoCon #antimainstream pas di kamar mandi pengen nya sih di tambahin se sini.

 **See You**


End file.
